There is a first time for everything, even for her
by The Phantom Drake
Summary: A simple story of Caboolina. There isn't enough of Caboose pairings, and I feel it's a good cause for my first story. Read and review, be inspired to write more of Caboose, pair him with any girl, that boy deserves the love. I may upload later parts, depending on reaction.


There isn't much of the Caboolina pairing, and I feel that it's a good cause for writing my first story. It's typed via smart phone, so expect errors.

Story One

There's a first time for everything, even for her. Not exactly a moment in the main story, just any time all characters were in Blood Gulch.

 **Mid day**

Our dear Agent Carolina, the amazing Ex-Freelancer, a fearless and powerful warrior what had fought countless battles, defeated hundreds of soldiers, and completed a multitude of missions, was reduced to sitting near a rock formation in the middle of Blood Gulch, trying to got go insane.

"This is ridicules…I can't do anything in this hell hole!" Carolina shouted, crushing the rock she'd been tossing up and down, letting dust sift through her suits metallic fingers with a growl of frustration. "I can't talk to anyone here but Wash, and these idiots are rubbing off on him…what if he becomes just like them?" She shuddered, trailing off at the thought of him a few months from now, how different he'd be from his old self. Carolina glanced over at Blue Base with a look of disdain, noticing two familiar idiots waving their arms around at each other with plenty of head movement, clearly arguing, most likely about something stupid.

As it turns out, Carolina was correct on both fronts, they were arguing about something stupid, Caboose in fact. Church and Tucker had been bickering for the last hour over who had to watch Caboose tonight, or "Caboose Duty", as they put it, and had not made any progress. The two of them had broken down to bargaining, and it seemed to be the only solution.

An exasperated Church had been giving ground to Tucker for awhile now, and finally gave up to his demands. "Okay…fine, for fucks sake Tucker, how about this? You make sure Caboose doesn't kill himself for a few hours tonight, and I'll take over for you once I feel you earned it, and I'll also give you the computer for the night as well. I can try to take Caboose away for awhile, and try to put him to bed so he won't interrupt your, um, personal time again, in exchange, you have Caboose Duty for the next two days, that fine?" He finished roughly, clearly agitated from dealing with the bastard for so long today, and looked expectantly at him.

"Well, I guess that works out for me, you promise no Caboose until at least midnight?" Tucker stated, crossing his fingers with hope.

"Yes…I'll try. Are we done here? I'd like to get back to what I was doing"

"What were you doing?"

 **Late night.**

An incredibly needy Tucker had the base to himself tonight, and with Church on Caboose Duty, he had nobody to bother him. Church knew why he wanted to be alone, and was keeping away as much as possible, even if it meant watching Caboose for hours on end. "It's finally time…it's been days. I can't do this shit with Caboose around anymore, it's impossible to jack off with him asking all those questions…" He said to nobody in particular, going through the motions and getting ready for the night session. He'd been enjoying himself for awhile before he heard the familiar calls of a blue idiot. "Oh no. please god no…" He said wearily, already knowing what was coming.

"Tucker! I have come back. Church told me to come play with you; he said it will be fun. We can do whatever we want, like make pancakes, or think of kittens!" Tucker looked towards the door to see Caboose standing, with a frantic, annoyed Church not far behind him. "Caboose! No, I said don't bother him..fuck me." He said with a sigh, dragging the confused blonde away from the sounds of moaning, Tucker never even paused the video.

 **Very early in the morning**

Agent Carolina had grown sick of listening to the conversation hours ago, and fell asleep with her back to the rocks; she was well frustrated and wanted to escape her situation however she could. Dreams of the past soon came to her, dreams of the old days in the Freelancer program, before She showed up and everything went to shit. Unbeknownst to the mercenary, she had started crying, marking her face beneath the helmet.

Hours passed until she awoke to the breathing of another person, hearing the blip on her HUD's radar. She noticed it was green, and grew agitated, wondering how they found her so soon, when they never did before. Carolina looked to her side, wondering which idiot came to pester her. It was a tired and watchful Caboose, who was sitting next to her quietly.

"Caboose. What are you doing?" She asked with mild hostility and confusion. "Oh! Hi Agent Carolina! Did you sleep well? I was walking by earlier and saw you sleeping on the rock….and I um, heard noises, like this." Caboose imitated soft sobbing noises in as girly a voice as he could muster, surprising Carolina. "Were you sad, Agent Carolina? I haven't seen you sad before, you're way too nice to be sad." He said with both concern, and hesitation, scared of being hit again. "…No Caboose, I am not okay. I'm unsure of what to do with myself anymore, and I can't talk to anyone here but Wash, but who knows how much longer he can be bearable? Please get away from me; I don't want anything to do with you people…." She said with harsh bitterness. Instead of backing off like a sane person, Caboose scooted closer. And hugged Carolina determination. "W…well…Ms. Carolina, if you want to talk to someone…I could try to help? You could talk to me!" He said, growing with confidence and excitement.

Carolina froze at his contact. **Nobodies hugged me since…York…what is this guy trying to do?** She thought, trying to find a way to respond. After a few minutes, she spoke slowly to the Blue, not wanting anything to be misunderstood."Caboose, why are you hugging me? All I've ever done was hurt you and your friends, yet you are trying to help me? I don't understand…" **Is he really this stupid? Or does actually want to help? Doesn't he know how many people I've killed?** The sim trooper let her words sink in before responding in his clueless tone. "Well duh, Carolina, we are friends! If you're sad, it's my job to make you happy again!...Church told me about the stuff that happened to you guys, and while I didn't really understand, I do know that there was a bad guy who did bad things to you and him, and other…people too. Bad stuff has happened to me too before, and I don't want you to be sad like I was, so I want to cheer you up, and then we can all be happy together and nobody will be sad anymore! You are like, my favorite girl on Blue team, so why wouldn't I want to help?" He finished happily.

Carolina was shocked by the Blues blatant honesty. "Well…Caboose, I do appreciate it…but I just don't know, okay?..." She trailed off sadly, unsure of what to do. He hugged her harder. "Agent Carolina…it is okay. I want to help you." Caboose's words choked her up a bit and she returned the favor, smiling weakly. **Maybe…I could play nice. It's obvious he doesn't mean any harm…** Carolina sighed.

"So Caboose…" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes?" The clueless trooper answered.

"Why exactly are you out here in the first place? I remember hearing something about Church watching you, what are you doing here?" She finished with a smirk, her tone hinting at the danger of him running away from his baby sitter.

Caboose took minutes to give his stammering reply.

"We…well, you see, I was, um…I was told to come out here for a surprise party, it is my birthday today after all, duh! Church told me that we would hold it out here and we would have fun, and that there would be cake!" He concluded with greater excitement.

A dull and amused Carolina asked how long he'd been waiting here with her.

"All night…maybe um…13 hours?...but I know they are coming…aren't they?" Muttered a crestfallen Caboose, finally understanding he'd been tricked.

"No Caboose, I don't think they are, but if you want, I could try celebrating with you, if you'll have me." She removed her helmet, smiling at the Blue. "I've never been to a birthday party before, but I think I might know a present for you…" She trailed off sweetly, the moonlight reflecting off of her green eyes. "All I need is for you to remove your helmet, and close your eyes; I think you'll like the surprise."

The puzzled boy followed her instructions and soon after, she leaned in and kissed his softly, as a thank you.

"Happy Birthday, Caboose, if you tell anyone, I'll hurt you…" She finished, giving him another hug.

 **And that's it.**

My first post. I'm well aware I suck at writing, so hopefully someone likes it, and maybe it'll inspire people to write more of Caboose pairings, he deserves the love, and there isn't nearly enough of him. I may continue at some point, I don't know. Reviews would be appreciated, as I think I'm awful at writing for other peoples characters, and want feedback.

-The Phantom Drake


End file.
